Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are used to collect and distribute telephone calls to awaiting agents, as they become available. Accordingly, incoming calls may be evenly distributed between agents on a first in-first out (FIFO) basis. ACDs often include music, announcements, radio stations and/or advertisements which callers may listen to while waiting for an available agent. In addition, ACDs may be used by companies to manage outgoing calls.
An interactive voice response (IVR) may also be incorporated into the communications network and/or ACD. The purpose of the IVR is to exchange information with a user automatically, without human interaction. Therefore, information may be collected from users while awaiting an available agent. Users choosing to remain on hold awaiting an available agent and/or resource must be available when the user is connected with the agent, or risk losing their place in the queue.